In beverage vending-machines a small quantity of concentrate is dispensed which is diluted to normal utilization strength. Beverage vending-machines are used for instance for coffee, tea, chocolate and soft drinks. The concentrates are diluted, according to the beverage in question, with a 3-50 fold quantity of water. Normally it concerns the dispensing of a quantity of concentrate which may vary from a few to a few dozens of milliliters. A concentrate container in the conventional commercial apparatuses, which form part of the vending-machine, is filled with concentrate. From said container a quantity of concentrate is dispensed via a dispensing device associated with the vending-machine.
Several drawbacks are connected therewith. In the first place the concentrate is intensively contacted with air supplied from outside, easily resulting in microbiological contamination. The contact with the air has moreover the drawback that accelerated aging may occur, since many of the concentrates in question are sensitive to oxygen. A second drawback is that the concentrate comes into contact with various parts of the machine. These parts will thereby be contaminated to a minor or major extent, in that rests of extract will remain. It is therefore necessary that these parts are periodically cleaned and, if necessary, disinfected. This procedure is very timeconsuming in general and can only be performed by skilled operators.